Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Orla's 2010 Thanksgiving
Preparing Dinner Nicole: "Mommy can't play with you, Orla. Why don't you go play with your sisters and cousins? Find something to do." sulks and leaves the kitchen watches Tom and Jerry with her cousins in the playroom helps her mother prepare dinner Thanksgiving Dinner the table, there is Stove Top stuffing, Thanksgiving sparkler, Granola-Ginger baked apples, mashed sweet potatoes, creamed spinach, turkey, cranberry sauce, creamed corn, jello salad, butter & rolls and green salad Nicole: "All right, dinner is served." flings mashed sweet potatoes at her younger cousin, Bianca Nicole: "What the---?" throws creamed spinach at Orla Orla: "You missed!" throws stuffing at her other cousin, Nicholas Orla: "Ha! I got you!" tosses turkey at her younger cousin Melody Grandma Birou: "What in the world?" hits her brother Nicholas with creamed spinach Uncle Alfred: "Good heavens!" flings cranberry sauce at her younger cousin Catherine Aunty Lisa: "Oh, my word!" hits her older sister Madeleine with creamed corn Aunty Carol: "MY LORD!" hits her cousins with mashed sweet potatoes Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU! That is quite enough!" Bianca, Melody, Orla, Madeleine, and Nicholas begin throwing their food at each other Nicole: "Orla..." sauce lands in Skyla's hair Skyla: "MUMMY!" throws mashed sweet potatoes at Orla, but misses and accidentally knocks over and breaks an urn that contains ashes of a deceased relative Nicole: "Oh, no! Orla, those are ashes of your grandfather!" Orla: "IT WAS NICHOLAS!!!!!" smacks Nicholas in the face Orla: "Bad Nicholas!" starts crying Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU!!!!" Orla: "Nicholas broke it! Punish him!" Nicole: "It was an accident, Orla! Nicholas didn't mean to do it! You had no right to hit him!!!! Now tell him you're sorry." Orla: "NO!!!!" Nicole: "Right! Naughty Pit!" deposits Orla in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "When your 3 minutes are up, I'm going to spank you in front of everybody!" Orla: "SHUT UP MUMMY!!!" ignores Orla and walks away, leaving her in the Naughty Pit for 3 minutes minutes later comes back with a wooden spoon Nicole: "You're getting a spanking now, Orla. Gather round everybody!" Orla snatches the spoon and hits Nicole across the leg with it. Nicole trips over one of Catherine's toys and she falls onto the table, causing all the punch to spill on her starts crying Nicholas: "Aunty Nicole! Orla !" Nicole: "YOU ARE GETTING A HARDER SPANKING!" pulls down Orla's panties, places Orla over her knee and spanks her bare butt with a wooden spoon seconds after the spanking is done Nicole: "Now go stay in the Naughty Pit and think about what you did." pushes Nicole over and runs off [Orla turns on the TV and watches some Barney and Friends videos] grabs a key and unlocks the door and enters the room Nicole: "Turn off Barney, please." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "I'm automatically turning it off for you." switches off the TV and puts Orla back into the Naughty Pit escapes and breaks Nicole's iPad that is in her purse that she took by throwing it across the kitchen, smashing the screen picks up her iPad to examine its damage anger rises Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, ORLA JASMINE, YOU KNOW I PAID SO MUCH MONEY ON THAT, IT WAS BRAND NEW!! GREAT, NOW I AM FORCED TO BUY A NEW IPAD!! FOR SMASHING THE IPAD, I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR DORA DVDs FOR 6 MONTHS, NO TV FOR 3 MONTHS, YOU ARE ALSO BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 6 MONTHS, YOUR DORA THINGS ARE IN TOY JAIL AS SOON AS WE GET HOME, YOUR PLAY CAR IS GONE FOR 2 MONTHS, THE SPANKING YOU'RE GETTING IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY IS EVEN HARDER AND YOU WILL NEVER PLAY ON THE Wii AGAIN!" Orla: "DROP DEAD, (bleep)! And I'm already banned from playing with my friends, you idiot!" Nicole: "This language will not be tolerated." Orla: "I'll pee in my pants right now!" Nicole: "Don't you dare!" pees her pants Nicole: "Right, your Dora DVDs are gone for a year. Your TV privileges are gone for 6 months. You are banned from playing with your friends for 9 months. You will also be going to bed at around one hour every night." Orla: "NO! I WANNA WATCH DOORAA!" Nicole: "You will also never watch Dora or play with your friends ever again! Never again!" Orla: "You're poo-poo. If I can't play with my friends or watch Dora while you, Skyla, Kayla and Haidyn are around, I'll do it on my own time." goes upstairs and turns the TV on and a ''Dora the Explorer ''episode is on Nicole: "Orla Jasmine, I told you that you can't watch Dora anymore! You're being disobedient, Orla!" Orla: "Go straight to (bleep), you satanic rat-looking, skank repressed wetrag!" Nicole: "That's it!" Aunty Lisa: "Nicole, don't be too hard on yourself." Nicole: "Lisa, stay the (bleep) out of it." goes into the room and switches off the TV Orla: "MOM!" Nicole: "You're done watching Dora. I promised you that if you were good, you would sleep over at Aunty Lisa's. But now because of your attitude, you're not going to now." Orla: "FINE! WHO WOULD WANNA SLEEP OVER AT THAT (BLEEP)HOLE ANYWAY?! I (bleep)ING HATE YOU!" grabs a vase that was sitting on a table and throws it at Nicole in fury Nicole: "Come on, Orla. We're going home." Orla: "FINE, YOU (bleep)!" Nicole: "I don't even know why in (bleep) I ever let you do what I promised. Bye, Mom. Bye, Lisa. Bye, Carol. Bye, everybody." Grandma Birou: "Bye, Nicole." and the girls get into the car, and when they get home, Nicole grabs the Dora DVDs and stuff and puts them into the toy timeout box Orla: "(bleep) you! (bleep) YOU! YOU STAY THE (bleep) AWAY FROM ME, MY STUFF AND EVERYTHING OF MINE! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Nicole: "Nothing personal, Orla, but yes, you do." Orla: "Why?" Nicole: "Because I'm your mother, that's why." Orla: "So what?!" Nicole: "Don't you yell at me, Orla!" Orla: "I'LL YELL AT YOU ALL I (bleep) WELL WANT! I'M NOT GROUNDED!" Nicole: "You are for a few weeks, and that's the end!" Orla: "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU DIED AND NOT MY GRANDFATHER!" Nicole: "I hate you right back! You took my life away, and I just want it back! Look, Orla, I'm sorry." Orla: "In my opinion, you're already dead." walks into her room and slams the door Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Thanksgiving Transcripts